Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices including three-dimensionally arranged memory cells.
A 3D-IC memory fabrication process that has memory cells stacked in 3 dimensions may be used to increase a memory capacity.
The 3D-IC memory fabrication includes a punch-and-plug process in which multiple thin layers are sequentially stacked on a substrate and then penetrated to form plugs. The punch-and-plug process may increase memory capacity without a drastic increase of manufacturing costs.